United Galactic Races
United Galactic Races The United Galactic Races, originally called the Galactic Republic of Kordath, is an alliance of currently five galactic species: Kurlians, Fulshans, Tranoans, Ressurians, and Humans. The UGR is the authority of the majority of the Sectors 1- 3, officially named United Galactic Space. The capital of the UGR is a planet named Flore, after the Kurlian god of friendship and protection. History The kurlians created the the Galactic Republic of Kordath as a united government for their homeplanet and their colonies. The first race to join the kurlians were the fulshans in 921 BCE. The alliance between the two factions boosted each of their economies because of multiple trade routes. Four years after the fulshans joined the UGR, the Interstellar Trade Pact was created. This pact allowed trillions of credits worth of resources to be traded between the fulshans and kurlians every Earth year. The UGR discovered the arkorans, who are very similar to humans, in the year 301 BCE, but the arkorans did not want to join the United Galactic Races, because of past problems with alliances. The next race to join the United Galactic Races were the tranoans in 194 BCE. The tranoans helped the UGR in a major way because of how strong, even though small, their military was, which would prove very useful. The next advanced, intelligent race to be encountered by the UGR were the yorxa in 17 CE. The yorxa were very violent and responded to the UGR by destroying their diplomatic ship. The following war, the Kurlian-Yorxa War, would last 172 years and ended with the yorxa only having a few planets after the destruction or invasions of there others. After more than 850 years of peace, the tranoan people plunged into a civil war between the government and radicals in 1045 CE. The other two races of the UGR supported the tranoan government and the radicals were defeated forty years later in 1085 CE. In the year 1611 CE, a new race joined the United Galactic Races, the ressurians. A little more than three centuries later, the sorrians and humans were discovered. Both races were left alone because of the Korzal Doctrine. Kurlian scientists discovered massive, ancient ruins of a previous civilization. This discovery was important because it gave the UGR a clue about what came before them and what kind of technology they used, which was, surprisingly, very similar to theirs. A massive amount of marauders, pirates, and raiders attacked a kurlian colony in the year 2194, which caused a week long battle. The raiders eventually retreated, but the kurlian colony was completely decimated. The Colonial Defense Doctrine was created after this attack, which stated that no matter whose colony is under attack, any race apart of the UGR shall come to its defense. After the humans attempted to colonize a planet already inhabited by a sentient race, two kurlian battlecruisers contacted the humans in 2290 CE. The humans then joined the UGR in the year 2292.